The primary goal of the Idaho Partnership for Hispanic Mental Health phase one planning project is to reduce disparities in mental health treatment among Hispanics in southwest Idaho, who are primarily an immigrant population of Mexican origin. The project's first step will be to conduct a community assessment which will: 1) further knowledge about Hispanics'perceptions and beliefs about mental illness, and behaviors and preferences regarding mental health treatment, and 2) assess southwest Idaho's mental health provider organizations'knowledge, attitudes, and practices regarding their services to Hispanic individuals, and gaps in service access and provision for Hispanics. As barriers to Hispanics access and use of mental health services are already well-documented, the purpose of this community assessment will be to inform the improvement of mental health service delivery. The project will use a community-based participatory research approach. Project partners include Mountain States Group, the University of Washington, Centro de Comunidad y Justicia, Dr. Al Sanchez (Hispanic mental health consultant), and an existing Hispanic Health Community Advisory Board. Strong equitable partnerships between the research organizations and the Hispanic community have already been established. All have participated in formulating the proposal's research design, which includes semi-structured interviews with 240 adult Hispanics residing in southwest Idaho, and open-ended interviews with 35 southwest Idaho mental health services providers. The project's data findings, supplemented by secondary data research, will be used to prioritize infrastructure development and capacity building actions to respond to Hispanics'mental health service needs. The research and community partners will form two specific action plans, one for implementing community-based and culturally appropriate mental health services interventions, and a second for conducting mental health service provider training to improve their understanding, skills, policies, and practices in working with the Hispanic community. Phase one activities will lead to the submission of a full research proposal to implement the recommendations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: To work effectively, health care providers need to understand the differences in how various populations in the United States perceive mental health and mental illness and treatment services (Healthy People 2010). The Idaho Partnership for Hispanic Mental Health will contribute to the understanding of Hispanics'perceptions and beliefs about mental illness and mental health treatment. Findings will be used to improve the cultural relevance, responsiveness, and accessibility of community-based mental health services for southwest Idaho Hispanics.